Top Secret Protocol
Top Secret Protocol is the Commander's abilities available for every faction in Red Alert 3 and Uprising. There are various types of protocol, including upgrades as well as deployment and destruction of units. Each of these protocols can be purchased when the player gets 24 (full-circle) of the Security points gained while engaging in battle and as long as the commander has a Construction Yard. However, each ability has rather long cooldown times. Some protocols involve smoke signals in the designated area. Below is the Top Secret Protocol list. Note that positions and abilities available may vary in the campaigns. Allies Top Secret Protocol Line 1 *'Advanced Aeronautics': Enhances visibility, speed, armor and ammo capacity to all Allied aircraft. *'Surgical Strike': Calls in a Artemis Precision Bomber to strike the desired location. *'Time Bomb': A bomb is Chronoshifted to the target area. Has a delay of 5 seconds before it can detonate. Note: A destroyed time bomb will explode, but will cause less damage. **'Deluxe Time Bomb': A more destructive time bomb - explodes in 10 seconds. ***'Supreme Time Bomb': The most powerful time bomb - explodes in 20 seconds. Line 2 *'Surveillance Sweep': Sends 3 lightning-fast Sky Knights to fly from one location to another, unveiling the fog of war. *'Chrono Rift': One of the developments of Chrono technology. Causes all units and structures in its area of effect to phase out from the material world, making them intangible but disables them as well. They are not entirely invulnerable however, as damage received will result when the Chrono Rift wears off. Not available in the campaigns. **'Chrono Chasm': Disables all units and structures in a larger area. ***'Chrono Fissure': Disables all units and structures in an even larger area. *'Free Trade': Increases the amount of credits gained from each ore load. Line 3 *'High Technology': Improves special ability of Attack Dogs, Guardian tanks, Cryocopters, Cryo Legionnaires, Harbingers, and Aircraft Carriers. *'Chrono Swap': Swaps the positions of two selected units using chronoshift technology. Not lethal to infantry. *'Cryoshot': Deploys a satelite-based Cryobeam that freezes all units in the designated area. **'Cryoblast': Freezes all units and small structures in a larger area. ***'Cryogeddon': Freezes all units and even some large structures in an even larger area. Special These protocols are enabled during campaigns. *'Paratroop Team': Sends an Attack dog, three Peacekeepers and a Javelin Soldier into the area via a Century Bomber. Use caution, they are vulnerable while mid-air to anti-air weapons. The Century Bomber cannot be directly controlled or deploy its other ordnance. **'Paratroop Squad': Sends two Attack dogs, six Peacekeepers and two Javelin Soldiers into the area. Comes in two Century Bombers. ***'Paratroop Platoon': Sends three Attack dogs, nine Peacekeepers and three Javelin Soldiers into the area. Comes in three Century Bombers. Soviet Top Secret Protocol Line 1 *'Terror Drone Surprise Upgrade': Surprise the enemy with Terror Drones occasionally popping up from the remains of any destroyed friendly vehicle. This protocol is passive. *'Toxic Corrosion': Sacrifice a unit to pour toxins everywhere it goes until it is destroyed by the toxin or enemies. Once destroyed it will contaminate a large area. *'Orbital Drop': Logical extension of the Magnetic Satelite. Forces any man made orbital object to enter the Earth's atmosphere and can be targeted anywhere on the map. Drops three small space probes and some space junk as well as one item lifted by Magnetic Satellite onto the target. **'Orbital Dump': Drops two medium-sized satellites and some space junk onto the target, as well as a maximum of 3 items lifted by Magnetic Satellite. ***'Orbital Downpour': Drops one large space station and some space junk onto the target, as well as a maximum of 5 items lifted by Magnetic Satellite. Line 2 *'Cash Bounty': The Commander receives credits for every unit or structure with a bounty being destroyed or sold while this ability is active. Can be used on both friendly and enemy troops. *'Desolator Airstrike': Calls in a Badger bomber to drop toxin filled bombs on the designated target. This can clear garrisons. **'Desolator Dual-Airstrike': Calls in 2 Badgers to drop double-dose toxin filled bombs on the designated target, affecting a larger area. ***'Desolator Delta-Airstrike': Calls in 3 Badgers to drop triple-dose toxin filled bombs on the designated target, affecting an even larger area. *'Mass Production': Units' and structures' production costs reduced by 25%. Line 3 *'Grinder Treads': Enables tanks that can crush enemies to self-repair. This is known to slightly enhance speed. *'Magnetic Satellite': A Satellite that uses a magnetic beam with a short time duration to lift vehicles, units fully clad in metal and even flying aircraft into space. The units can then be poured down using the Orbital Drop. **'Super-Magnetic Satellite': A Satellite that uses a larger magnetic beam with a longer duration to lift vehicles and aircraft into space. ***'Ultra-Magnetic Satellite': A Satellite that uses an even larger and powerful magnetic beam with an even longer duration that is capable to lift even the heaviest vehicles and aircraft into space. *'Magnetic Singularity': Deploys a contraption that releases an electrical storm that disables all vehicles in the vicinity and drags them into the singularity. Lethal to all surrounding infantry. Empire of the Rising Sun's Top Secret Protocols Line 1 *'Fortified Fleet': Enhance the speed, armor and firepower of the Empire's navy. *'Point-Defense Drones': Protects all vehicles in the area with shield drones. The drones follow the protected unit/s and absorb a set amount of damage taken, regardless of the vehicle's health pool. *'Final Squadron': A squadron of 5 drone planes that attack any visible enemy units or structures with machine guns and crash into the designated area. The damage these drones do on impact benefits from the Honorable Discharge upgrade. **'Final Squadron X': A squadron of 10 drone planes that attack any visible enemy units or structures with machine guns and crash into the designated area. ***'Final Squadron Omega': A squadron of 15 drone planes that attack any visible enemy units or structures with machine guns and crash into the designated area. Line 2 *'Honorable Discharge': Makes all Rising Sun vehicles (Nanocores, Mecha Bay units- including Ore Collectors- and Naval Vessels) explode when destroyed. Transforming units that are airborne will fall out of the sky and explode where they land. *'Emperor's Rage': Slows units down but makes them stronger. **'Emperor's Revenge': Slows units down but makes them even stronger. ***'Emperor's Retribution': Makes units so powerful that they can barely move. *'Robotic Assembly': Decreases Nanocore production time by 50%. Does not affect the time a Nanocore takes to assemble into its respective structure. Line 3 *'Advanced Rocket Pods': Makes all Rising Sun rocket weapons- more specifically, Rocket Angels, Striker/Chopper VXes, submereged Sea Wings, and Defender VXes in their anti-aircraft configuration- to fire more rockets per salvo. (Upgrade affects damage per second, rather than attack rate.) *'Sleeper Ambush': Summons 5 Tankbusters to emerge from underground on any explored area to ambush enemy vehicles over a period of approximately 10 seconds. *'Balloon Bombs': Causes 5 parabombs to fall from the sky. Player can control the balloons to move to hit different locations in the selected area. Their power can be reduced by anti-air enemies, which will cause the parachutes to burst and the bomb to be in freefall. However, there is no way to destroy the bombs mid-air: the only way to avoid damage is to avoid the bombs. **'Balloon Bomb Barrage': Causes 10 bombs to fall. ***'Balloon Bomb Blowout': Causes 15 bombs to fall. See also *General's Promotion Category:Concepts Category:Red Alert 3 Weapons Category:Red Alert 3 Top Secret Protocols Category:Gameplay Concept